Ella está prohibida
by vawee
Summary: Naruto es un joven universitario que vive en una residencia de estudiantes muy peculiar. Su vida es tranquila y aburrida, pero todo cambia cuando una desconocida de ojos perla lo aborda en u estrecho pasillo de la facultad, Dándole un apasionado beso que rayaba en lo desvergonzado. La arrebatadora chica desapareció tan rápido como llegó y dejó a Naruto con un deseo desquiciante.


"Semana de exámenes finales" podía leerse en el título del papel que sostenía un joven estudiante entre sus manos, más un horario detallado de cada uno de los exámenes que habría esa semana. Apenas era lunes y ya había pasado por dos terroríficos exámenes y sin mucha suerte, salió de ellos con la mitad de las preguntas contestadas. Su segundo año de universidad estaba siendo un completo desastre, no lograba encontrar nada que lo animara o motivara, era realmente frustrante. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro si entrar a la universidad había sido buena idea. Siguió caminando por el estrecho pasillo del campus mientras arrugaba el calendario y lo lanzaba a un basurero a su paso. Se puso los audífonos en los oídos y se sentó en lo alto de las escaleras del segundo piso. Observó cómo los estudiantes iban y venían de un aula a otra, pero realmente no le ponía atención a nada ni a nadie. Si tan solo algo interesante pasara, si tan solo algo lo motivara a levantarse cada día, quizás las cosas empezarían a ir mejor. Pero por más que esperaba nada pasaba.

Los exámenes del primer año habían sido sencillos incluso para él, que no era ningún genio, pero el segundo año hasta ahora había sido un verdadero reto, un reto al cual no quería seguir dando batalla. Para rematar había terminado con su novia el año pasado, él ya lo estaba superando, pero ella seguía apareciendo en su vida a ratos, siempre para fastidiarlo. Por donde lo viera el desafío de avanzar se hacía tortuoso.

Cerró los ojos por un momento para descansar, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, al abrirlos buscó el origen de este sonido y vio como una chica se había tropezado con el basurero en el que anteriormente había desechado ese trozo de papel. La chica era hermosa, de piel pálida y tersa, cabello largo y obscuro con reflejos azulados y una figura esbelta pero curvilínea. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco con tirantes que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus firmes muslos. Podría ser por eso, que un par de pervertidos que parecían de último año la estaban arrinconando contra una pila de loquers.

Oye preciosa, ¿De qué carrera eres? No te había visto por aquí

Deberías venir con nosotros, vamos a beber algo al final del campus, acompáñanos - Uno de ellos la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia él.

E… espera yo – Alcanzó a protestar antes de sentir como un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y al mismo tiempo el chico que la agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca, era golpeado con un ágil movimiento que hizo que la soltara de inmediato.

¿Te hice esperar amor? Lo siento – Dijo el chico, evidenciando la "relación" que tenían.

El par de pervertidos se miraron y como si se comunicaran por telepatía, ambos se dieron la vuelta y se largaron rápidamente del lugar, con unas caras de evidente fastidio.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? – Le preguntó preocupado antes de sacar su brazo.

La joven elevó su rosto para ver a su salvador y se topó con un atractivo joven de tez tostada, ojos azules y brillantes como el cielo veraniego y preciosos cabellos rubios. Quedó impresionada por el apuesto joven y solo pudo responder – A… Arigato.

Naruto tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada para corroborar que la preciosa chica estuviera bien, examinó con detenimiento su rostro, solo con la intención de descartar cualquier agresión que esos idiotas pudieran haberle causado. Pero cuando vio si pulcro rostro nívea, sus puros ojos opalinos mirándolo y esos labios rosados agradeciéndole con ternura. Su mente quedó en blanco, esa chica no solo tenía un cuerpo de infarto, también tenía la cara de un ángel.

De nada, me alegro que no te haya pasado nada – Le dijo apartando la mirada, si la seguía mirando tan fijamente, temía que ella pensara que otro pervertido la hubiera abordado, pero cuando volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta de que ella observaba hacia ambos lados con impaciencia - ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó mientras sacaba el brazo de sus hombros, pero sin aumentar la estrecha distancia entre ellos.

No, mas bien, todo lo contrario – Dijo mientras continuaba haciendo guardia con la mirada.

¿Evitas a alguien? Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

Vine a buscar un formulario de inscripción para el simulacro de exámenes de admisión. Ya me iba cuando esos chicos se me acercaron, creí que estaba pasando desapercibida.

(Una chica como tú no pasaría desapercibida en ningún lado) – Pensó para sí Naruto mientras miraba como la cara de la joven se trasformaba, palideció de repente mientras miraba hacia su lado izquierdo.

En ese momento pasó lo que tanto temía Hinata, se había quedado en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, saliendo de un aula con sus libros en la mano, estaba a quien tanto había evitado encontrarse. Hablando animadamente con una chica, el apuesto joven de cabello blanco, ojos grises y distinguida figura, empezaba a caminar en su dirección.

Naruto consternado por la faz de la chica, volteó la cara hacia donde ella miraba, pudo divisar a un joven alto a la distancia, pero no pudo examinarlo más, ya que la preciosura que tenía en frente lo agarró de borde del escote de su camiseta y lo jaló hacia ella. Solo pudo escuchar como ella le decía "Lo siento" Antes de que esos suaves y rosados labios se unieran a los suyos.

Naruto quedó en Shock pro unos instantes, pero no tardó en entender el significado de ese sorpresivo beso, ella quería darle celos a otra persona que los estaba viendo en ese preciso momento. Y aunque no le gustaba nada ser utilizado de esa forma por una desconocida, si iba a comportarse como héroe, lo haría hasta el final y con estilo.

Hinata abrazó el cuello de su cómplice acercándolo más a su cuerpo, siendo acorralada contra los casilleros a su espalda. La sorpresa que provocó al chico hizo que él abriera levemente sus labios para lanzar un suspiro de exclamación, lo que aprovechó para llevar el beso al siguiente nivel. Si iba a actuar para poner celoso a Tonery, lo haría con todas sus armas. Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad e introdujo su lengua en la boca del guapo chico, quien al parecer no pretendía cortar la actuación. Sus lenguas se frotaban con insistencia mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban más el uno contra el otro.

No era más que un acto, pero ambos jóvenes empezaron a sentir como la temperatura del lugar aumentaba, sus labios se separaban por instantes y la lengua de Naruto salía al asecho para recuperar esos cálidos labios femeninos, empezó a sentir como la joven se estremecía contra su cuerpo y se movía deliciosamente contra su pecho. Las manos de Naruto se posicionaron en las amplias caderas de la joven y lentamente recorrió sus curvas hasta llegar a su cintura. Quizás estaba siendo un poco atrevido, pero sentir las espectaculares curvas de esa mujer lo descontrolaron notoriamente. Lamentó tener que sacar una de sus manos de la cintura de la joven para acariciar su sedoso cabello y deslizar su mano hasta la nuca de Hinata para empujar su rostro y profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se rozaban descaradamente, los besos cada vez eran más húmedos, calientes y descontrolados, de alguna forma llegaron a un punto donde el propósito inicial de ese beso había sido olvidado y los dos disfrutaban enormemente de esas caricias.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero los candentes besos los estaban dejando sin aliento y pausadamente bajaron la intensidad de este para separarse mirándose a los ojos, un fino hilo que quedó entre ellos fue la prueba de la intensidad de su furtivo encuentro.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente y no podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, la chica se sintió abrumada por las fuertes sensaciones que ese hombre despertó en ella con ese beso y avergonzada no puso mirarlo más mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

Mientras que el chico, que aun abrazaba la cintura de la joven lo único que deseaba era seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, si ella lo deseaba podían sacarle celos a ese desgraciado durante horas.

Cuando Hinata se vio más tranquila tomó la mano que Naruto aún tenía en su cintura y lo guió hacia las escaleras, ambos bajaron precipitadamente, y al momento de girar por ellas, Hinata se atrevió a mirar por donde había visto anteriormente a Tonery, el chico estaba en el mismo lugar, perplejo, mirando como se marchaba con otro hombre. Con una pequeña sensación de victoria, la chica sonrió descaradamente, pero volvió a la realidad al mirar a su cómplice.

Lo lamento, no debí haber hecho eso así sin más. No quisiera meterte en problemas – se disculpó la joven apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

(Pero si no hay nada que lamentar, fue algo increíble) – Pensó para si - No te preocupes, no me metiste en problemas ni nada.

¡Pero, si tu novia se llega a enterar!

Jajaja Tranquila yo no tengo novia ni nada parecido.

Ya veo, es un alivio – Dijo más tranquila – Bueno muchas gracias, fuiste todo un héroe hoy, me gustaría agradecerte apropiadamente, pero ya tengo que irme a casa.

Adiós – Se despidió con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras pensaba que era imposible haber recibido un mejor agradecimiento que ese apasionado beso.

Adiós – Dijo mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con la palma de su mano y dándole una cálida sonrisa a su salvador.

Naruto vio como la hermosa chica se alejaba rápidamente de su vista y la miró hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Ese día definitivamente había sido en mejor de todo el semestre, se planteó que quizás pasar a tercer año de universidad no sería tan malo, si es que podía ver a esa chica nuevamente. Con eso en mente, dio media vuelta y entró en el edificio para ir a buscar el arrugado calendario de exámenes.


End file.
